thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lesbian Talk
Lesbian Talk is a podcast featuring two lesbians who talk. They also happen to be married to each other in 17 (now all 50) states and the District of Columbia. One is Diamanda Hagan, mistress of the netherworld of film and the other is The Omega Geek, who has no face and a pet lobster. Popular topics include film, television, music, all manners of geekery, and LGBT issues, and the regular features of Giovanni’s Trivia Fact, One Time at the Store, and Dictionary Time at the end of each episode. Episodes *Episode 42 - The Very Very Best of Lesbian Talk (January 13th, 2014) *Episode 43 - The Magfest 5 (January 19th, 2014) *Episode 44 - The Saddest Section of Netflix (January 26th, 2014) *Episode 45 - Holy Christian Grammar, Batman (February 2nd, 2014) *Episode 46 - 3rd Down 2d8 to Go (February 11th, 2014) *Episode 47 - Charge of the Tight Brigade (February 16th, 2014) *Episode 48 - Lesbians of the Galaxy (February 25th, 2014) *Episode 49 - Check Your Beverage Privilege (March 5th, 2014) *Episode 50 - Raging Lady Boner of Hate (March 13th, 2014) *Episode 51 - Sizzling Happy Family Buffet (March 20th, 2014) *Episode 52 - Chips! On! Every! Thing! Every! Day! (March 31st, 2014) *Episode 53 - Grade School Spies (April 10th, 2014) *Episode 54 - Larp and Order (April 18th, 2014) *Episode 55 - It Was the Master the Entire Time (April 29th, 2014) *Episode 56 - One Weird Old Trick Discovered By a Lesbian (May 7th, 2014) *Episode 57 - The Controversial Episode (May 15th, 2014) *Episode 58 - Metaphorical Food Poisoning (May 24th, 2014) *Episode 59 - Space Carnies (June 2nd, 2014) *Episode 60 - Now with Extra Gluten (June 10th, 2014) *Episode 61 - World Cup Special (June 21st, 2014) *Episode 62 - Sealand the Brave (June 29th, 2014) *Episode 63 - The Queen's Best Court (July 6th, 2014) *Episode 64 - The Doctor Goes to Dashcon (July 19th, 2014) *Episode 65 - I Believe in Dungiven Castle (July 29th, 2014) *Episode 66 - Not Gay Enough (August 9th, 2014) *Episode 67 - The Podcast that Waited (August 20th, 2014) *Episode 68 - Defending the New Doctor (August 26th, 2014) *Episode 69 - Immigration of the Daleks (September 4th, 2014) *Episode 70 - So Excited to Get Angry (September 14th, 2014) *Episode 71 - Puntable Turkeys (September 22nd, 2014) *Episode 72 - Found Footage Lesbian (September 28th, 2014) *Episode 73 - An Evening with Slashers (October 11th, 2014) *Episode 74 - Actual Depiction (October 19th, 2014) *Episode 75 - The Girl Who Lied (November 1st, 2014) *Episode 76 & 77 (November 8th, 2014) *Episode 78 (November 30th, 2014) *Episode 79 - High Fantasy and Mahan (December 14th, 2014) *Episode 80 - We Never Want Figgy Pudding (December 21st, 2014) *Episode 81 - At Akumakon with MasakoX (January 24th, 2015) *Episode 82 - Chatting with Sean Weathers (February 11th, 2015) *Episode 83 - Sub-Mariner Hates Us All (March 12th, 2015) *Episode 84 - The Kelpies Are Coming (May 24th, 2015) *Episode 85 - Mad About Max (May 31st, 2015) *Episode 86 - Trailer Park Vacation (June 28th, 2015) *Episode 87 - El Bostono (August 7th, 2015) *Episode 88 - Event Horizon Opera (August 14th, 2015) *Episode 89 - Canadventures at ConBravo (August 19th, 2015) *Episode 90 - Where the Lesbians Go To Die (October 10th, 2015) *Episode 91 - At AlCon To See the King (October 15th, 2015) *Episode 92 - Schroedinger's Time Lord (October 19th, 2015) *Episode 93 - Much Ado About Missy (October 24th, 2015) *Episode 94 - OctoDoctor (October 29th, 2015) *Episode 95 - Totally Episode 97... (November 12th, 2015) *Episode 96 - Double Doctor Action (November 15th, 2015) *Episode 97.5 - The Belated Episode (February 21st, 2016) *Episode 100 - The Big 100 (June 19th, 2016) *Episode 101 (August 30th, 2016) *Episode 102 - Making Batman Black (September 4th, 2016) *Episode 103 - Raising Hellraiser with Peter Scott (September 13th, 2016) *Episode 104 (October 25th, 2016) *Episode 105 - Chuckie Goes to Sex Ed (October 30th, 2016) *Episode 106 - Gettin' Derry With It (November 24th, 2016) *Episode 107 - How Cromwell Stole Thanksgiving (November 29th, 2016) *Episode 108 - The Last Lesbians (January 25th, 2017) *Episode 109 - Asian Horror Boxset (February 20th, 2017) *Episode 110 - Alt-War Adventures (February 26th, 2017) *Episode 111 (March 21st, 2017) *Episode 112 - History Time! (March 31st, 2017) *Episode 113 - Nitpicking the Doctor (April 24th, 2017) *Episode 114 - Bartering Goats for Holographic Danishes (April 28th, 2017) *Episode 115 - A Three-Hour Tour (May 11th, 2017) *Episode 116 - Doctor Who vs. Beaster Bunny (May 31st, 2017) *Episode 117 - International Arthouse of Pancakes (June 21st, 2017) *Episode 118 - Harry Potter and the Deadpool Society (June 28th, 2017) *Episode 119 - Time Ladies Sewing Society (July 20th, 2017) *Episode 120 - Marvel vs. DC: SDCC Trailer Wars (July 30th, 2017) *Episode 121 - Perma-Death Donna (August 17th, 2017) *Episode 122 - Cannibal Disney Fish (August 30th, 2017) *Episode 123 - We're All Superman's Mustache (November 29th, 2017) *Episode 124 - 13th Doctor's the Charm (December 30th, 2017) *Episode 125 - Like and Subscribe and Lesbians (January 27th, 2018) *Episode 126 - 1/13th Irish (January 31st, 2018) Links Lesbian Talk on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Podcasts